The Story
by Emily Kimen 6
Summary: Guys it's a haunted story. It is written by myself. It does not belongs to any movie or book. So enjoy the story and plz review. I know you will enjoy it.
1. Friend's Idea

**Ok this is my first story and this is a haunted story. Hope you all will like it..**

 **plz review if you like it. Now it begins**

Friend's Idea

There was famous writer named Benezit. She wrote many stories on politics, personalities and many others. Her most famous book was Seasons. In this book she explained about different seasons. Now she was writing a new book named Book Of History. When she was writing that book she said;

... Oh God i am bored from these books. I wanted to write something new...but what think? Ah!... I got it i will write a story on horror. Yes that's good idea"

Then she left writing the book (Book Of History)...And she started writing book on horror which she named Fear.

Now it was so late. It was 12:00 pm. Benezit looked at the clock and she said:

...Oh it,s too late now and i am sleepy also. I have to sleep. I will write this book tomorrow...

Then she stopped writing and went to her bed. She set the alarm and slept

Tomorrow the alarm rang. Benezit woke up and she switched off the alarm. She dressed in her daily clothes and went to kitchen. She came to kitchen and started to make coffee

Knock Knock!

Someone was knocking at the door.

Benezit said to herself:

Who is knocking at the door?

Then she went towards the door in order to open it...

She opened the door and she found her friend there

Hi Benezit how are you? Her friend said.

I am fine Katie and you? Benezit replied.

I am pretty good. Katie said.

Ok and come inside. Benezit said to Katie.

Ok... Katie replied and came inside

They both came inside and sat on sofa in the hall

Benezit said to Katie: how's is your business going.

Katie replied: My business...is going good.

Benezit said: Ok nice. Oh! I forgot what will you take tea or coffee?

Katie said: I think coffee.

Benezit said: ok come with me in kitchen.

Katie said: ok.

They both went towards kitchen. Benezit started to make coffee

Katie said to Benezit: what are you writing now a days.

Benezit said: i am...writing a haunted story named Fear

Katie said: Wow! That,s good... A haunted story. Ok show me what you have written.

Benezit said: ok...

And Benezit started to make coffee.

When she made it she gave one cup to Katie and other was in her hand

Benezit said: oh! come I will show you what I have written

Katie said: ok.

They both went towards the room where Benezit wrote books.

Benezit gave her new haunted story to Katie.

Katie started to read it and when she was finished

Katie said: Wow! Benezit it's very good. I think you have to give the advertisement of this book. Your fans will love this book...

Benezit said: ya i was thinking about the advertisement.

Katie said: don,t think just do it.

Benezit said: ok and now come lets go to hall.

Katie said: ok

They both came to T.V lounge and sat on sofa.

They both talked a little.

Then Katie said;

Oh God it,s too late now. I have to go now.

Benezit said: ok bye

Katie replied: bye

Then Katie went away. And when she was gone Benezit closed the door and came to T.V lounge and sat on sofa. She switched on the T.V and started to change channels but stopped when she saw her interview coming on T.V. She was very happy when she saw it. Benezit said to herself:

Katie is right about advertisement. I will give the advertisement about my haunted book. I will give it... And this is my final decision.


	2. Advertisement

**Ok here is next chapter of my story. I know that my fist part Friend's idea was not so horror but this is little bit horror. So enjoy reading and plz review...;)**

Advertisement:

Benezit decided to go to her camera man for making an advertisement. She said to herself: Now it's time to go..

She picked her bag and went towards camera man named Tommy. When Benezit came to Tommy.. Tommy said

Hello Benezit! How are you?

Benezit replied: i am fine and you

Me good and what are you doing here. Tommy said to Benezit

I wanted to make an advertisement of my new horror book. Benezit said

A horror book. Tommy asked excitedly.

Ya Horror book. Benezit said

What it's name. Tommy questioned

Fear. Benezit replied

Ok so when we will start. Tommy said

When my book will be completed. Benezit said To Tommy.

When you will write then. Tommy said

Today and i will complete it. Benezit said.

Ok i am waiting. Tommy said

Alright i will come soon. Benezit said and then she started to go towards her house for writing that book

Tommy saw her going. Benezit drove her car and came to her house. After unlocking the house she entered the house and went towards her study room and started to wrote the book.

When Benezit went from the studio. Tommy thought himself that Benezit new horror book will be very good.

Benezit was writing her book,her haunted book. She thought about what to write and then she wrote it. After 4 hours her book was completed and she was hungry too.

She said to herself:

...Now first i have to publish it and then i will give the advertisement of this Haunted book. But now i am hungry first to eat something...

Then she went towards kitchen and ate some fruits. After eating she said to herself:

...Now it,s time for going to publish my story or book...

She went to publish it. When her book was published. She went towards Tommy to give advertisement of that Book.

Tommy said: oh you came.

Benezit said: ya lets start work.

Tommy said: ya lets start

Then they made an advertisement about Benezit new haunted book Fear.

After 6 hours...

When they were finished...Benezit said: Nice work we did.

Tommy said: Yeah

Benezit said: Ok now see who will read my book.

Tommy said: Yeah but i know everyone will

Benezit said: Hope that it will be true.

Tommy said: It will be

Benezit smiled and then said: Ok now when this advertisement will come on T.V

Tommy said: Tomorrow

Benezit said: Ok now i am going it,s too late now.

Tommy said: Ok i am also going now.

It was now night and Benezit came to her house and when she came to her room she said to herself

...Hope all people will like my new book...

Then she set the alarm and slept. Tommy also went to his house and he also slept.

Next morning came.

Ring Ring...Alarm rang. Benezit woke up. And she got up from her bed and she dressed in her clothes. She came to T.V lounge to see on T.V that her advertisement of book was coming. She switched on the T.V and saw A show was coming on it. Then after some minutes she saw her advertisement coming on T.V. She was really very happy. She switched off the T.V and went to kitchen to eat her breakfast. When she went to kitchen

She said to herself: Now see who will like my new story.

Then she started to prepare her breakfast...

A boy named Max lived alone in his own house. He woke up from his bed and went to kitchen to prepare his breakfast. When he prepared it he came to his T.V lounge. He switched on the T.V. And he changed channels and he stopped at a show. He was seeing the show.

After half an hour show ended and advertisements were started to come after show. He saw the advertisements. Then he saw a advertisement of Benezit's Book..

He said: wow! A advertisement about Benezit,s book.

Advertisement stated that: Benezit a famous writer wrote a haunted story named Fear and she is telling you about that story.

Then Max saw Benezit coming on T.V.

She was saying that:

...Hello guys i have written a new haunted story Fear. I know you all will enjoy it. And it's very good story. So go to your near by book shop and bring my haunted book. Don,t wait for it Just go...

Then the advertisement ended. Max switched off the T.V.

And he said to himself: Wow! Benezit wrote a new book which is a haunted book. Wow it will be very good. I have to go to bring that haunted book...

He was very excited. Then he went towards a book shop. When he was in his path.

He said to himself: I am waiting for that book.

Then he came to book shop.

Shopkeeper said: Hello... to Max

Max replied: Hello

Shopkeeper said: Ok what do you want.

Max replied: I want a book

Shopkeeper said: which book you want.

Max said: i want book named Fear written by Benezit.

Shopkeeper: Oh Ok Benezit,s new book.

Max said: Ya

Shopkeeper said: Ok i am coming with that book

Max said: ok..

Then he saw that shopkeeper had brought that Haunted book named Fear.

Ok here you go. Shopkeeper said

Oh Thanks. It's how much. Max said.

5 dollars. Shopkeeper said

Oh... Ok here you go. Max said and gave shopkeeper money.

Shopkeeper took it and said:

Thanks for shopping.

My pleasure. Max said and started his journey towards his home.

When he was on the way. He thought i don,t know how good will be this book. Then he came to his house. He unlocked the house and entered the door. He came to his T.V lounge and sat on sofa and began to read book named Fear

He started to read it.

He read first page and said. Wow! interesting story...

Then he again began to read it. He read and read until he came to half of book.

He said: This story is awesome.

Then he again began to read it. At last he came to the last page and he read the last page and now the story was finished.

After few minutes of reading... Max died...

But how he died don,t know. His dead body was on Sofa and no one knew about that he died. Suddenly a new neighbour of Max came to his house for some purpose. Neighbour knocked at the door but no one was opening it. Neighbour looked inside the house from hole on door. But he couldn't saw anything.

He said to himself. Why Max is not opening the door and as well he's is not outside because door is locked from inside.

Then he again started to knock at door. He tried for 20 minutes and When no one was opening the door. He called the police.

He said: Please Inspector come fast because my neighbours door is locked from inside and i don,t know what happened to him. Please come fast

Inspector said: Ok we are coming as fast as we could.

With a winked of an eye. Police came to that place.

The Inspector said to Neighbour that: He is not opening until now.

Ya he is not opening plz do something. Neighbour replied.

Ok..Inspector said..

And Inspector began to knock at the door. He also met the same fate. When he was irritated that no one was opening the door. Then he kicked hard on the door. The door flew away and now it was opened. They all went to the house and they all found Max dead body on checked Max house but there was no sign of killing but they just found Benezit book named Fear in Max house.

Then Inspector checked Max body as he said: He is dead.

Neighbour said: How

Don,t know but i am checking. Inspector said and checked Max,s dead body.

I think it,s not murder because there is no sign of it. His death i think is accidentally. ...Inspector said..

I don't think so because he was a healthy person. Neighbour said.

Ok then i am sending this dead body to hospital for postmortem in order to find what was happened to him. Inspector said

Ok... Neighbour replied.

Then Inspector sent Max dead body to hospital. In Hospital, Doctor checked the whole body and he knew that what was happened to Max. He called the Inspector to tell him what was happened to him. Inspector picked up the phone and said: What doctor?

Doctor said: The body you have sent me for postmortem is die because of Heart attack.

Inspector said: Heart attack so it is a accidental death

Doctor said: Ya! but how he don't had any heart disease

Inspector said: No I think he had heart problem that' s why he died and i don,t know any other reason about it.

Inspector said: Ok and thanks and also send that body back

Doctor said: Welcome and Ok.

Inspector came to Max's neighbour house and knocked the door.

Neighbour opened the door and said: What was with Max.

Inspector said: He died because of Heart attack

Neighbour said: Oh so sad. He was very good neighbour. Although he don,t have any disease of heart

Inspector said: He had Doctor was telling that but he was not sure

Neighbour said: Ok

Then they all buried Max dead body and thought that it was a accidental death. They didn't think about any other thing. No one know's how he had a heart attack. No one think about that why he had a heart attack.


End file.
